HPC01
is the 1st episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 293rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The episode tells about the beginning of Hanasaki Tsubomi's adventure, where she arrives in Kibougahana and is chosen by Chypre and Coffret to become Cure Blossom after the fall of Cure Moonlight in defense of protecting the Tree of Hearts. Synopsis Moving to her new home, shy flower girl Tsubomi is inspired to change herself. After having a strange dream she soon finds herself meeting the lively Erika Kurumi and is being sought out by mysterious beings. '' Summary Cure Moonlight fights against Dark Cure before the Tree of Hearts while Sabaku, Chypre and Coffret watch. Claiming that protecting the Tree of Hearts is her destiny, Cure Moonlight summons her Moon Tact; Dark Cure does the same with her Dark Tact. Cure Moonlight manages to give Dark Cure an injury, but suffers a severe blow herself, causing her to change to normal. Sabaku watches as the Tree of Hearts, to his surprise, does not die even though all the flowers have fallen. Cure Moonlight tells him that as long as Pretty Cure exist, the tree will never die. Dark Cure attacks Cure Moonlight once again, and the latter uses her Pretty Cure Seed to protect Chypre and Coffret, telling them to take the Heart Perfumes to go search for her replacement. Just then, the Pretty Cure Seed breaks, and to Dark Cure's shock, Cure Moonlight readies herself for her fate. An explosion is last seen. Suddenly, Hanasaki Tsubomi wakes up from dreaming about Cure Moonlight's defeat while she and her parents drive to Kibougahana, where they are moving to. Although surprised at the dream's realistic feeling, she soon forgets about it when she meets her grandmother Hanasaki Kaoruko, who is waiting for them. Some days afterward, Tsubomi runs over to Myoudou Academy, where she is starting, talking about her situation and her shy and reserved personality that she promises will change. However, she encounters problems when she introduces herself before her new class, as Kurumi Erika always cuts her off because she either speaks too low or writes her name with too-small letters. Because of this, Tsubomi gains a slight dislike toward Erika, though Erika does not mind and is very familiar with her type as she rattles on about being the only member left in fashion club, and she asks Tsubomi to join. Flustered, Tsubomi quickly cuts her off and runs away. At the end of the day, while Tsubomi notices that Erika is following her, it turns out that they are actually next-door neighbors, and upon getting to know that Tsubomi is trying to change from her shy personality, Erika forces Tsubomi to come into her family's shop, Fairy Drop, to let her change her look. Erika manages to produce a new outfit for her, as well as changing her hairstyle and giving her contacts. Tsubomi is delighted by this- but she finds herself flustered again and runs back for home. Seeing this, Momoka, Erika's older sister, tries to give Erika some advice on how to make shy people more comfortable. Erika shoves her off and returns to her room in frustration. As she lays on her bed with the new clothing, Tsubomi reflects on the situation and wonders if it's possible for someone like her to really change. She then falls asleep, dreaming about Cure Moonlight again. Putting the dress back on, Tsubomi heads outside while thinking about her strangely realistic dreams. Suddenly, Chypre and Coffret fall down onto her face before hiding beneath her dress and causing her chest to look very big. Sasorina then appears, asking her if she has seen the two fairies while sizing her up. Tsubomi denies anything of the sort, terribly frightened as Sasori observings her chest, only to scoff out of frustration and turn away. After she is out of sight the fairies reappear to introduce themselves to Tsubomi. She introduces herself to them as well before they ask her to find "Cure Flower". Meanwhile, Erika is at a playground and Sasorina, spotting her wilting Heart Flower, steals it. Tsubomi witnesses this and is informed of the situation, then she asks Sasorina to return the heart flower; which she refuses, using it to create a large, doll Desertrian that tries to hurt Tsubomi, causing the latter and the fairies to run away from it. After finding shelter, the fairies explain to Tsubomi that the Desertrian is made from the fears or worries of the Heart Flower's owner. This causes Tsubomi to realize something as the Desertrian attacks, constantly talking about Erika's hatred and jealousy for her older sister. Realizing this, Tsubomi stands up for Erika and tells Sasorina not to insult or use Erika's feelings for bad things. Suddenly, Chypre's Heart Perfume reacts and they realize Tsubomi is a Pretty Cure. They give her the Heart Perfume and tell her to transform- and while Tsubomi struggles to understand she does as told and in vibrant pink light, suddenly finds herself as a whole new person. Sasorina is very shocked as the fairies instruct the brand new Cure to give herself a name. Suddenly, she envisions a blossoming tree, inspiring her as she says her speech and introduces herself as ''Cure Blossom. Major Events *Dark Pretty Cure, an evil Cure, defeats Cure Moonlight leading to the death of the flowers of the Tree of Hearts. Fairies Chypre and Coffret are asked to leave the Heart Tree to find new Cures to take up fighting Dark Cure's benefactors. *Hanasaki Tsubomi and her parents move from Kamakura while she starts going to the Myoudo Academy, where she meets Kurumi Erika. *Erika tries to force Tsubomi to join her Fashion Club in order to save it. *The Desert Apostles are introduced, and Sasorina is the villain of the week. *Tsubomi gains a Heart Perfume in order to transform into Cure Blossom. **Tsubomi transforms into Pretty Cure for the first time. **The fairies were intended to find a previous Cure known as Cure Flower. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Mascots *Chypre *Coffret Villains *Sasorina *Dark Cure *Sabaku *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Hanasaki Mizuki *Hanasaki Youichi *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Kurumi Momoka *Kurumi Erika *Tsurusaki *Sawai Naomi *Sakuma Toshiko *Kuroda Rumiko *Kudou Mayu The Episode's Hanakotoba The four-leaf clover represents "good luck" or that someone is "lucky". Tsubomi spots a four-leaf clover while on her way to school and it encourages her to change her personality. Trivia *Tsubomi's breasts becoming large due to being the fairies' hiding place has become a popular joke among the Pretty Cure fan community. *The 4-leaf-clover Tsubomi saw could be a reference to the previous season ''Fresh Pretty Cure!'', which had the clover as one of its main symbols and themes. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!